


Day Twenty Four:Fingering/Glove Kink;Toying with you (Reuji Vinsmoke/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Glove Kink, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Moaning, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami had a surprise for Reiju,which involved her fingers and Reuji's Body,and of course some fun alone time
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 11





	Day Twenty Four:Fingering/Glove Kink;Toying with you (Reuji Vinsmoke/Nami)

Nami giggled as She had Reuji pushed done onto the bed,her 66 Branded legs parted,reveling her pink lips to Nami.

"Come on Nami,what is it you have in store for me?"

Nami licked her lips,smiling as dragged her fingers down her chest,tracing her Perky breasts softly.

"Hehe~ you'll find out"

Reuji quirked Her eyebrow,before brining her plump lips.

Nami's eyes trailed down to her Hips,her fingers following after.

Once she got to the top of her lips,she giggled and dragged them down,pushing the lips open,making Reuji Gasp 

"N..Nami?"

Nami didnt say a single word,as she kept toying with her lips,slowly increasing Reuji's breathing.

"N...ami~"

Nami giggled and pushed one finger in,slowly twisting it

Reuji closed her eyes,letting pants of air slip out her mouth as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Seems like your liking this Reuji~"

Nami slowly pumped her finger in and out,dragging it out, slowly before adding a second finger,spreading them into a V shape

Rueji arched her back,whimpering quietly as Nami giggled and pushed a little bit further into her,placing her free hand onto her stomuch,pushing her lightly down.

"Stay put Reuji~"

Reuji panted and nodded, whimpering and moaning quietly

"N...Nami"

Nami kept pushing her fingers in and out,brushing her fingers lightly agaisnt her walls,making her shiver,goosebumps arising agaisnt her Soft skin

"A..ah!!"

Nami bit her lip and breathed out,Reuji looked stunning,her soft skin lightly coated in sweat,her Pink hair fanning out behind her,her blue eyes clouded with Lust.

"Hehe! You look so Gorgeous like this!"

Reuji blushed and looked away,Biting her lip

"Q..quiet"

Nami twisted her fingers,slowly thrusting them back into Reuji,who moaned loudly, Squealing after.

"H..hey..C...careful...N.. Nami...I..I'm...Close"

Nami smirked and kept on thrsuting roughly,as Reuji arched her back,Holding onto the sheets,till her knuckles went white.

"N..Nami!!"

Nami felt Reuji's juice Coat her fingers as She pulled,out she smirked and giggled

"That good Huh Reuji?"

Reuji blushed and looked away

"M...my bad.."


End file.
